Biomolecular signal transduction can be defined as interactions at the molecular level between extracellular components or intracellular components and cellular molecules that result in changes in cellular activities. This includes binding of growth factors to cell membrane receptors, the binding of second messengers to intracellular proteins or the interaction of liganded or activated transactivators with DNA and/or associated proteins. Signal transduction includes all forms of extracellular and intracellular communication. Thus, training in this field requires a faculty whose research encompasses many aspects of signal transduction. Faculty of this training grant are drawn from members of the Kimmer Cancer Institute and the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Pharmacology. Since the inception of this grant, there has been enormous progress in this field so that the topic of signal transduction ramifies into most endeavors in modern biology. Training future independent investigators utilizing selected faculty of Thomas Jefferson University now spans two graduate programs: Biochemistry and Molecular Biology Pharmacology and Structural Biology. Predoctoral students must completed a rigorous series of graduate courses providing a thorough background in biochemistry, molecular biology and cell biology. More specialized courses follow in the second year within Ph.D. programs in the College of Graduate Studies of Thomas Jefferson University. Students present seminars based on literature and later, on a continuing basis, seminars based on proposed research and research in progress. Research training is of the preceptor type with active participation of the Research Student Advisory Committees. Together with the input of this committee the graduate student will tailor his/her curriculum depending on prior experience and specific interest. The Graduate Studies Committee will oversee curricular adjustments. The program of study leading to the Ph.D. degree is open to students holding a Bachelor's or Master's degree from an accredited institution who wish to enter biomedical research as well as to professional degree (M.D., D.O., D.V.M ir D.D.S) holders who wish to become independent scientific investigators. Only full-time students are accepted. Grade point average, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, statement of research interest, prior research experience and an interview are important criteria for acceptance. In general, undergraduates have a 3.0 GPA or better and a cumulative GRE of 1800 or better, although research experience may be weighed into selection. Postdoctoral applicants must hold a Ph.D., M.D., D.O., D.D.S. or D.V.M. degree. Past research experience and educational training will determine the post-doctoral program. The goal of this program is to develop highly trained, technically competent research scientists cap[able of performing and eventually directing research in the area of biomolecular signal transduction.